Sandfury troll
Sandfury trolls--otherwise known as the desert trolls or sand trolls--are a race and tribe of trolls found only in the deserts of Southern Kalimdor.Monster Guide, 138. Most live in Tanaris. They are known for ruthlessness and dark mysticism and their worship of the hydra Gahz'rilla. They may be a small and anomalous off-shoot of the more common troll races, which descended from the Zandalar trolls. This may have been the jungle trolls.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/sandtribes.html The capital of the Sandfury is the troll city of Zul'Farrak; they have few other settlements. They call themselves Sandfury trolls, and much else about them is a mystery. But a few things are known. Several thousands years prior to the War of the Ancients, the Sandfury tribe was originally part of the Gurubashi empire. The Great Sundering split the jungle trolls' territory, which left the Sandfury tribe in the middle of the desert of Tanaris. There is the possibility that these trolls were left here to guard against the remaining Aqir. Characteristics Today, they bear little resemblance to the jungle trolls of their lineage. As an example, they have coarse, cracked, tough, gold or brown skin. Also, unlike most other trolls, their tusks are black instead of ivory-colored. The brown-skinned trolls have tough hides, able to withstand the driving sands of the desert winds. One thing the two races share in common is the shamanistic path of Voodoo. Sand Trolls also have striking blue eyes, which is likely a reference to the Fremen, a race of desert people in the science fiction novel Dune, who also had blue eyes. The trolls have been forced to give up the majority of Tanaris to outsiders, and are thus fierce to defend what remains theirs. They battle with both the Horde and the Alliance, as well as the silithid, who are descendants of the Aqir, and the goblins ruled by the goblin Trade Princes, who founded the nearby city of Gadgetzan. Those sentient beings are in part attracted to Zul'Farrak due to , which is rumored to reside in Zul'Farrak. Sandfury trolls seem to have one of the most diverse number of social units in their society, ranging from Axe Throwers, Hideskinners, Blood Drinkers, Guardians and Executioners who act as the warriors and hunters of Zul'Farrak, to the Shadow Hunters, Soul Eaters, Firecallers and Witch Doctors who are potent Voodoo casters. It is rumored that slaves are also employed by the Sandfury tribe as warriors, and extra labour. A number of priest-type trolls such as Zealots and Acolytes seem to be at the core of the sand troll civilisation, acting as religious leaders. Drudges and Cretins seem to perform the menial labour, similar to the role of peons. Important individuals * Chief Ukorz Sandscalp * Hydromancer Velratha * Theka the Martyr * Antu'sul, The Keeper of Sul Notes *The Sandfury Trolls, along with the Darkspear Trolls, are among the few tribes not to retrieve an updated model resembeling the Drakkari trolls in Patch 3.0.2. References fr:Troll des sables Category:Sand trolls Category:Troll tribes Category:Races